


Loopy Decisions

by cutiecub3



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Star Wars References, Wisdom Teeth, pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecub3/pseuds/cutiecub3
Summary: You get your wisdom teeth removed, and Benny, Sarah, and Rory come over to see how you're doing. You are sooooooo far gone.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Loopy Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> if you use this extension on chrome on your computer, you can replace Y/N with your actual name. i use it everytime I read fanfics, but it only works on computers sorry!  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/word-replacer-ii/djakfbefalbkkdgnhkkdiihelkjdpbfh?hl=en

Ding dong.

“Oh no,” I mumbled with gauze in my mouth. “Mom! It’s the police! They want me cause I’m on drugs!” My body is dead weight, and I can’t lift myself off the couch, but my head turns slowly seeking her out. “I’m so sorry, Mom! I didn’t mean to do drugs!”

“Y/N, honey, you’re fine. It’s not the police.” I heard her footsteps cross the kitchen to the front door.

“Hey! Come on in, she’s on the couch,” I heard her say.

“Mom! You’re just going to let them take me away?” I wanted to cry. This was the ultimate betrayal.

“She’s still a little loopy from the medicine they gave her,” my mom explained.

Three heads popped into view. I narrowed my eyes.

“Hey there! How are you feeling? A little loopy?” Benny asked me.

I glared at him. “I feel great,” I said, trying to lift myself up to a sitting position. My arms gave out, and Benny laughed. 

“Uh-huh. Yeah, okay,” he said, giving me a hand.

As soon as I was sitting up, I shifted my focus to the other two heads I had seen. My eyes narrowed again. 

“How did you two get in here? I don’t remember inviting you in.”

My mom laughed. “I let them in. You were here on the couch, remember?” 

Rory nodded vigorously while Sarah smiled and sat down next to me. 

“Oh my gosh, she’s so out of it,” she laughed.

“No!” I protested. “I still remember! I still remember what you are!” Sarah froze, eyes wide. 

My mom brought over a glass of water with a straw and set it down on the coffee table. “Oh yeah,” she said with a laugh. “She’s been going on about everyone being vampires. Sarah, Rory, who else, hun?”

“Jesse!” I added. “And Erica!”

Benny and Sarah exchanged nervous looks, and he gave a little chuckle. “Wow, that is just so crazy. I mean, who would ever believe Sarah could be a vampire?” Benny tried his best to throw my mom off Sarah’s scent.

She totally bought it.

Laughing, she said. “I know! I think she’s been watching too much Dusk.”

Benny let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well, I’m going to go pick up her prescriptions. Let me know if you kids need anything while I’m out!” Mom said, grabbing her keys from her purse. 

“We’re ok! Thanks, Mrs. Y/L/N!” Sarah called.

Benny, Rory, and I all called out goodbyes as well.

“Y/N!” Sarah slapped my arm as soon as my mom closed the door. “I can’t believe you told your mom!”

I looked at her completely and utterly lost. “Told my mom what?”

“About us being vampires!” Sarah whispered angrily.

My eyebrows furrowed. “Who’re vampires?” 

Benny stifled a laugh. “Come on, Sarah. It’s no use when she’s this high.”

My eyes drifted until I noticed Rory in my dad’s office holding a scroll he got from Thailand. 

“Hey!” I tried to push myself off the couch to tell him to put it back, but I couldn’t give myself enough momentum, and I fell right back into my seat. My vision swam, and I grabbed my head. “Woah. I didn’t like that.”

Benny squatted in front of me and gently grabbed my face with his hands, turning my head, so I was looking him in the eyes. “You okay?” His eyes were unusually earnest and sincere. Every single thought left my head.

“Uhhhhhhhh.”

Sarah sighed and got up from the couch. “Rory, put that back.”

“I was just checking it out!” I couldn’t hear the rest of their conversation, I was still gazing into Benny’s eyes. Head empty. No thought.

Then, I felt the pain. “Ow,” I said.

Benny’s eyes gleamed with amusement. “Did you hurt yourself sitting down?” He teased.

“No, you grabbed my face, and I just got my teeth taken out,” I said monotonously. 

Benny’s hands retracted, and he stood up, clearing his throat. “Right. Right. Sorry about that.”

Sarah entered the room dragging Rory with her.

“I think we’re gonna head out before Rory wrecks any of your dad’s stuff,” she explained with a sigh. “Feel better! And stop talking about vampires.” She shot me a warning look, and I just shrugged and waved goodbye.

When I heard the door close, I turned to Benny. “Why would I talk about vampires?”

Benny shrugged and plopped himself down on the couch next to me. “Beats me. Let’s watch a movie.”

He turned on Star Wars, and about fifteen minutes in, my cheeks started aching. I poked at them and groaned as the ache worsened. Benny’s eyes remained fixated on the screen. I poked my cheeks again and let out a louder groan. Still no reaction. Then, I pressed my hands to my face and groaned as loud as I could.

Benny finally looked over at me annoyed. He grabbed my hands and held them by my sides. “If it hurts, maybe you shouldn’t touch your face, ok?”

“But it hurts when I’m not touching my face too,” I pouted trying to free my hands from his grip.

He sighed and let my hands go. “Do you want an icepack or something?”

I nodded. He sighed again and made his way into the kitchen. He opened up the freezer staring at the many ice cream cartons. “Woah, is your family planning on opening an ice cream shop or something?” I only groaned in response.

“Ok, ok. I’m coming.” Benny stood in front of me, holding out a carton of ice cream. 

“What do you think, Casper? Will that let you rest in peace?” 

I snatched the carton from him and placed it gently on my right cheek. “You’re hilarious,” I muttered.

He sat to my left and got himself comfortable again. “And you are just a delight to be around.”

The last thing I remembered was baby Anakin flirting with Padme, and then I drifted off. 

I my head pounded. “Ow,” I grumbled. I lifted my head off Benny's shoulder and- wait. Benny's shoulder? 

Benny turned to face me. “Oh, you’re awake. Just in time for Anakin to wreck the droid army.” I blinked. Had I been napping on Benny? I felt a blush rush to my face. No. No. Nope. Uh uh. No way. This couldn’t be happening.

Benny glanced my way. He must’ve noticed my confusion because he asked, “Are you ok? I can grab another ice pack. Or call your mom and see if I can get you more pain meds for something.” I noticed the ice cream carton was no longer in my hands but slowly melting on the coffee table. He must've taken it from me when I fell asleep. 

I felt the blush flare up again. He looked genuinely concerned. I could deal with the teasing and the geeky jokes, but this sincerity was causing all sorts of butterflies in my gut. 

I shook my head. “No. No, I’m good.” I took a deep breath. It did nothing to stop the fluttering sensation in my stomach. “I just didn’t remember falling asleep. Sorry for using you as a pillow,” I said.

He turned his attention back to the screen and shrugged. “Anytime.”

Maybe it was the lingering pain meds in my system, or maybe I was just getting bold. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and said, “I’ll hold you to that.”

He laughed lightly and leaned his head to rest on mine.


End file.
